Road of Confusion
by Yami Shizuka
Summary: Sequel to Through Sickness, Through Health, Till Death Do We Part. **REVISED!**
1. Fear

**_Road of Confusion: Fear_**  
_Chapter One_

_A Cyborg 009 Fanfiction by Yami Shizuka_

_Disclaimer: The names of the characters as well as the series Cyborg 009 is not mine to own. _

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Wow guys, this story is nearly seven years old and you guys still to this day are e-mailing me, demanding updates. Thanks to you all for hounding me, keep it up and I will do the best I can to keep up with my writing. Now that I live on my own, I'll be able to update (and write) as I wish! Now, without further ado, here is the revised chapter!_

* * *

It was the quiet hum of machines that made him open his eyes. His whole body throbbed a dull aching in rhythm with his heart and he was very cold. Looking around, he noticed he was laying atop what seemed to be a metal operating table, medical equipment stored around the room in an orderly fashion and the stale smell of bleak cleanliness permeating everything.

With some effort, he managed to pull himself to a sitting position and through the fog of suddenly sharp pain, he saw that his upper torso was mostly concealed by heavy bandages. He had swung his legs -which felt like they were made from solid lead- over the table and attempted to stand without the assistance of grabbing onto the nearest object when voices approached. It was his adrenaline that allowed him to flee quickly, hearing a clattering noise behind him.

"You have got to be kidding me," 004 half-moaned, half-sobbed, staring at the now empty operating table and letting out a few choice German curses.

"Find him, he can't have gotten far," Dr. Gilmore sighed, bending down to retrieve the clipboard he'd dropped. "I will alert the others."

At this, 004 had already begun a thorough search of the bottom floor. His heart was pounding in his ears and he took the stairs two at a time. He couldn't fathom why his team mate would just leave, or how his team mate could leave.

"Sheisse," he cursed again, peering down the hall from the landing. He was about to start calling his team mate's name aloud when he heard a distinct thump one floor up. He didn't waste time searching the second floor as he sprinted up another flight.

The man groaned as he pulled himself back to his feet, fully entering the room he had collapsed into. The dizzying waves of pain were making the room sway and he crawled to the closer of the two night stands, resting his head against the cool wood. He was scrambling for answers, but his whole body was trying to haul him back into unconsciousness.

004 knelt quickly by his fallen team mate and took him by the shoulders, hauling him onto the bed and forcing him onto his back to look at him. "Are you crazy?" he burst out.

"I'll do whatever you want! Just don't kill me!"

004's eyes widened and he froze, "wait w-what?" He hoped this was a joke, but by the look of fear and confusion glazing over the boy's eyes, he knew something was terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

**_Author's Note:_**_ I know, I'm a stickler for cliffhangers - but hey, it was perfect! Let me know what you guys think and the next chapter will be up (hopefully tonight!)._


	2. Ghosts

_**Road of Confusion: Ghosts**_  
_Chapter Two_

_A Cyborg 009 Fanfiction by Yami Shizuka_

_Disclaimer: Like many things, I do not own the series Cyborg 009._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Two chapters in one night? I'm on a roll! I know this deviates from the original chapters, but that plot is incredibly two dimensional in comparison to what I have in store for you all. My apologies for the short chapters, but I'm trying to sort of catch up to where I was originally and lay out a new plot at the same time! Enjoy and, as always, please review!_

_

* * *

_

"I'm afraid his temperature has affected his memory. We can only hope that it will return in time. Until then, he seems to trust you the most, guide him as you can."

Dr. Gilmore's diagnosis weighed heavily upon 004's mind as he stared down at his now sleeping team mate. He had switched with 008 and the now went to his new bed across from the sleeping boy. It was now deep into the night and the stars twinkled down at him through the window. Gazing aimlessly, he began to think of Hilda again and he stopped trying to push back the ghosts of his past. He could almost hear her laughter again, if he closed his eyes, he could almost picture her face. Almost.

"You look like you're in more pain than I am."

The small voice brought the German crashing back to the Hilda-less present and he had to turn his back on memories in order to open his eyes. He hoped her ghost would understand.

"What's…my name?" The question was like a whisper and if 004 hadn't been watching him speak, he would've sworn it so.

"009."

There was a look of confusion before, "no, my name."

004 shook his head, he was hoping Dr. Gilmore would be the one to play 21 Questions. "Your name is 009, you are a cyborg," he said firmly. "We all are."

His team mate blinked for a moment and 004 almost wondered if such a bizarre truth wouldn't be questioned until he spoke again, "regardless of what I am, I want to know who I am."

004 paused, the question had struck him hard and he felt the ghosts of his past pounding on the door to be let in and consume him. After a moment of silence, he finally said, "your name was Joe Shimamura."

"_Is_."

Joe looked at him, his mouth set firmly and his eyes ablaze, "my name **_is_** Joe Shimamura."

"Cyborg's don't have names," 004 said calmly, though he felt bitterness rise like bile at the back of his throat.

Joe grunted as he sat up and as the other man went to push him back down, he grabbed the front of 004's shirt and looked at him almost savagely, "who says we're just numbers?"

He sank back down to the bed and 004 closed his eyes, thinking again of Hilda and her eyes once so full of life, glazed over by death, "we lost our humanity a long time ago. We really aren't anything but numbers now."

* * *

**_End Chapter_**


End file.
